The Man That Started It All
by ProjectMoonlark101
Summary: What about the man that started it all? Without him Project Moonlark wouldn't even exist. Find out more about Mr. Forkle's journey through life...
1. Introduction

If you are reading this, I am already dead. Congratulations! You got into my cache!

My name is Noble Olvera. Welcome to the records of my lifetime. This cache is the place where I store all my information. This is my journal.

Whenever I wanted to enter something in, I just wrote it down and slipped it into a whole on the bottom. The paper would disappear and go into my records.

Sophie, if you are reading this, please know that you are meant to lead us. I know you can. Do it for every Black Swan member, every species, every world. There is a note for you at the end.

Without further ado, here are my memories.


	2. Chapter 1:A Summer Day

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated since I posted this story...**

 **Review Responses:**

 **K.J:really glad you like it! I didn't think it was that good... but thanks!**

 **Waves-of-Writing: IM SORRRRRY! I HAVENT HAD TIME!(or remembered) Do you mind if I just say "Waves"?**

 **TEAM SOPHIE: yeah, it does!**

 **Mystery1224(are you Mystery124 too?):it wasn't rude. That's actually happened to me before... and something else similar to that... no lie... thanks! Glad you liked it!**

 **I might decide to do this story on demand. Like I get, say, 5 Reviews, then I post. Should I, or should I just post weekly? Another thing: I'm going to start doing review shoutouts.**

 **THIS WEEKS SHOUTOUT GOES TO TEAM SOPHIE! Thanks for being really supportive, and thanks for always reading and reviewing! **

**thanks for reading this! Hope you like it!**

It all started one summer day, a hundred thousand years ago. My best friend at the time, Fintan, was starting a club.

The Council was just starting to break away from humans, and Fintan thought they should have killed them, not let them be. I saw tat their methods were wrong, controlling who you could marry, and a lot of other things.

 _"COME ON NOBE!" Fintan yelled from outside of my house. My home was a large mansion, half the size of Everglen. It was the first day at Foxfire, the year it was built. "ORIENTATION STARTS IN 3 MINUTES!"_

 _"Lies, and more lies" I teased. "There are 30 minutes left until Orientation, and technically, this is a prep lecture. It's a month, a whole_ month _before school actually starts._ " _Fintan always got the time wrong. I stepped out the front door, purple bread-like substance with red jam on it in hand._

 _"Oops, sorry. My timer was fogged." Fintan's older brother, Malden, who was 300 years older, had made him a crystal watch. There was a way to put a timer on the watch, to tell you when something was about to happen._

 _"Fin, we should go explore the school early. That would be really fun!" I was an immature 1st year. School was completely new to everyone. Usually out parents would teach us everything._

 _"Sure! I can't believe we're getting a better ed-u-ca-tion than our parents!" Fintan wasn't the brightest elf back then. He had a pronunciation problem._

 _"Let's go!" We glittered away, to the newly built halls of Foxfire._

And that's how it all started. It may not make any sense yet, but it will soon, if you really know me.

 **Omg guys.**

 **I just** **accidentally pressed the paste button...**

 **this really funny picture came up... then when I saved it disappeared...**

 **LOL**

 **I just laughed so hard I cryed... in my mind... I can't right now because I'm surrounded by immature boys that will laugh at me for laughing so hard I cryed...**

 **In 5th period Math, I was about to post this... but then the bell rang! Perfect timing, bell, PERFECT! Sorry, I'm kinda mad. It was perfect and about to be posted, then had to wait for 7th period...then 8th period... and now it's after school, but I have to be in Extended Care at my school...so naturally, I went back and added this...**


	3. Author's Note: NEED TO READ

**Hi guys! I wanted you guys to know this:**

 **IM SUPPPPER SOORRRY THAT I DONT UPDAT WHEN I SAY I WILL!**

 _ ***IMPORTANT NEED TO READ***_

 **I will try to update every story at least once a week, but I was just thinking 'Screw posting schedule! I have 6 stories going right now! I'm just gonna update whatever day of the week I want!'**

 **ok, that's it.**

 _ ***IMPORTANT NEED TO READ OVER***_

 **thanks for your understanding, and thank you sooo much for all the support in every chapter! You have no earthly idea how good you make me feel when you compliment my writing! Your opinions mean everything to me, and if you don't like something, I will do whatever I can to work on it, if you tell me.**

 **Bye!**


	4. Chapter 2:Who Are They?

**Hey guys! I'm tryyying to update everything!**

 **Review Responses:**

 **booksaremylife: I'm glad!**

 **Waves: thank you so much!**

 **K.J: OMG! THANK YOU SOO MUCH!**

 **(This next part goes out to everyone)**

 **I love the KotLC fandom and everyone in it because you are all so kind and uplifting!**

 **K.J: I don't really know where the ideas come from, they just...come. Maybe it was because I was wondering who he really is, so I wrote about it. And Nobe is just his nickname. I just realized that I probably responded to this in Chapter 2, but whatever.**

 **SHOUT OUT to Waves-of-Writing and K.J!**

This year, a new telepath was joining the Council. His name was Emery.

 _"Come on, Noble! I thought you wanted to explore!" Fin called, running out the door,of Foxfire, the pristine marble shining under his feet. I followed him. We came out to a large courtyard. The entrance._

 _There were 11 very important-looking elves, and a very young, very shy elf._

 _I ducked behind a potted plant. "Fin! Get down!" I whispered harshly. We weren't supposed to be here yet. I knew it before we left, but in my naive state of childhood, I didn't think it would matter._

 _"Who are they?" I asked. They had jewels all over them._

 _"I don't know. You ever seen them before?"_

 _"No."_

 _"We should go. Now." They we're starting to look this way._

 _But Fin was already gone._

I got in big trouble.

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!**

 **(and if anyone is wondering, I'm making the chapters short on purpose;))**


End file.
